Shut Up And Dance
by Vahn C. Wyrd
Summary: Hiccup was coerced by Jack (Rise of the guardians) to go clubbing one night in exchange for a limited edition frost dragon figurine from a movie franchise. Little did he know, that he would have a night he would never forget in the form of a pale blonde haired girl in a backless blue dress. (T for alcohol. Just to be on the safe side.)


"Jack, for the hundredth time. Please. Let me go home." Whined the brunette wearing a dark green long-sleeved shirt.

He and a white haired young man was strolling the streets of Burgess, a city in America. Famous for it's winter festival being the greatest and biggest festival of the season.

"Yeah, no. You already skipped on me six times already. Enough is enough. We're doing this." Replied the white haired young man named Jack who's sporting a blue sweater with one pocket at the front with holes on either side. Patterns of frost adorning around the ring of the collar.

"But come on! I'm just a perfectly happy nerd living a simple life! I have a full scale replica of an admittedly awesome sword from a kid's movie! And in case you forgot, I only have one leg. And if I had known any better, a one legged clumsy guy like me might not really be all that great at dancing at clubs like these. Or do you actually want me to break dance in which I literally break my leg?"

"I actually do want to see that, but I didn't say you have to dance. This is a nightclub! Go mingle, create new friends! Maybe go pick up a girl. Who knows, maybe someone will actually be into... _all_ of that." He said as he gestured to the brunette.

The two of them kept walking as they talked, one whining and the other one not having any of it. Snow, ice, and gravel crunching beneath the soles of their sneakers. The white haired had a skip on his step while the other looked like he was dragging his foot and prosthetic leg, clearly reluctant on going forward.

Not that the prosthetic was visible anyways.

"Oh yes, a girl being interested in a guy that can make 2 syllable words into 4 must be re-he-heaaa-lly be sane and will dig _all_ of... this."

The brunette named Hiccup, sarcastically gestured to his lanky frame. Knowing that not a lot of girls actually like guys who are thin and just… Lanky. Not that he doesn't work out or anything, it's just that his body's growth spurt was late and now he was tall and looking thin, but if one were to observe his body closely he is actually pretty lean and muscled.

Not that anyone actually noticed though, including him.

"That's the spirit! Just stick with me hic, cause this time I will actually be here to make sure you go home with a girl's number. That's a Jack Frost guaranteed." He smugly replied as he put his one arm around his close friend.

"Your last guarantee was that you can convince Merida to use make-up and straighten her hair." Retorted Hiccup as he remembered the unforgettable memory of their scottish, curly haired tomboy of a friend being groomed by Jack. That day only ended with disaster and a swollen eye.

"And I did!"

"She looked like two-face from batman!"

"But the premise was to use make-up and straight hair and that counts. Jack Frost guaranteed achieved. Now nevermind that. Look, here's the deal. Go with me for just this night, and I won't bother you about it ever again."

"No."

"I'll wash your motorcycle?"

"No."

"I can take care of toothless for a few days?"

"No. you and that lazy cat makes cleaning worse whenever I leave you two alone in the apartment."

"...I'll give you my limited edition frost dragon from the movie 'How to fly with dragons'."

"... Fine." Hiccup replied as he finally gave in as he swatted away the arm still hung around his shoulders. Jack relented and gingerly retracted his arm towards the pocket of his sweater together with his other arm.

"Alright! And hey, look! We're already here!"

After a long discussion of the two close friends, they finally stood in front of a building with flashing neon lights. The music can already be heard to where they are standing.

All of sudden, the acrid smell of vomit, piss, and possibly toxic gas suddenly assaulted their noses as they stood by the entrance. Holding their breath, they immediately entered the place. Hiccup barely noticed a worn up signboard by the side of the entrance door.

_Zelt der Träume_.

'_Huh, sounds german.'_

The two young men slowly regained their bearings, with Hiccup getting teary-eyed while Jack was dry heaving.

"Ugh, this is supposed to be a well established nightclub? The smell outside is comparable to a sewer being boiled together with whatever animal and insects that died there."

"Don't ask me, Flynn recommended this place while we were having a drink at his dorm." Jack replied as he stood straight once more from his hunched back position.

"How did he even get here? His apartment is like, on the other side of Burgess. If Zelly knew about this he would definitely be in big trouble."

By this point, they were already walking towards a counter where they have to register first before fully going inside the club. Falling in line in a small queue of fellow people trying to go inside.

"Well, you know how he is. Tie him with a rope with magic on a chair and he would still break free just to get drunk and have fun."

Jack reminisced the time when Rapunzel or by her nickname Zelly, a cheerful artistic blonde and Flynn's girlfriend, actually did tie him up on a chair. Only to break free from her apartment and go to the nearest bar, still bounded by the rope and a stranger he coerced into helping him drink a beer by pouring it on his mouth every time he made a signal.

"I saw Rapunzel seething with anger as she kept chewing her ponytail when that happened. I swear to you the dye was slowly being sucked out of her hair." Jack shivered. He never knew how terrifying it was to see a girl with a cheerful smile while menacingly holding a frying pan until then.

"Thank the gods I'm still at work during that time…" Hiccup didn't need to know what happened when he already saw his friend smiling so cheerfully as she wipes away _something_ on her frying pan when he went to meet them.

It was a bit red too…

Hmm. Some things in life should be just left unknown.

"Hello! Please write your name, the time you entered, and your signature here before you go in. Please remember that by signing this book register you agree that the club is not responsible for any injury, sickness, or harassment you may experience. By signing this you also agree that should you break something owned by the club it is therefore your responsibility to give monetary compensation." The girl in charge of the counter said her rehearsed line when they finally got to the front as she handed out a book of register towards the two together with a pen.

After a few moments they were finally done signing the paper, and was now heading further towards the building.

"Alright bro, ready to meet the love of your life?" Jack playfully asked as he reached for the door's handle. They can already hear the music and cacophony of sounds from people blaring through the thin doors.

"Yeah yeah. Let's just get this over with."

And with that, The two opened the doors to the nightclub. Unaware of the fate that awaits the brunette.

* * *

It was actually very spacious for a nightclub, there was a large area at the center for dancing with the DJ at the side. The bar is pretty wide with lots of stools, and of course tables and chairs scattered around the side of the spacious room for those who only came to drink or rest with their friends.

"Wow, this is actually pretty cool." Hiccup awed at how many people are here, yet it looks like there's still space for even more. The lights and the atmosphere is not at all uncomfortable. It actually gives a more upbeat, yet refined mood that really makes one feel the energy of the music through their bodies.

But the only downside is that it's so loud the two could barely hear anything.

"Alright! Now let's talk strategy- Wait where are you going?" Jack was just about to unveil his glorious plan to get his friend a girl and possibly get laid, but when he turned to Hiccup he was already walking away from him.

Hiccup grunted as he passed a couple making out in the open between two tables, making it hard for him to pass through without disturbing any of them

"_Ahh… They reek. Dammit, just think about the frost dragon." _ He muttered to himself as he straightened out his shirt. The couple were obviously drunk, and the smell of alcohol on their clothes stuck to his when he passed them.

"HEY! HICCUP! WHERE YA GOING!?" Jack shouted. The music was so loud that hiccup could barely hear him.

"GETTING A DRINK!" By this point Hiccup was still a bit closer to Jack but the loud music, together with people shouting everywhere, made it very hard for the two to hear each other regardless of their shouting.

Jack tried to catch up to the brunette but was also blocked by the two couple making out between two tables. As he tried to squeeze through, the girl suddenly jerked her head towards his chest and-

*HEKICHUU!*

-Sneezed.

"Oh come ooon!" Jack wailed as he desperately shimmied his way through. The girl didn't even do so much as look at him as she immediately went back to making out with her partner.

When Jack finally got through he checked his sweater to see if anything came flying together with the sneeze. He found nothing, but then the smell of heavy alcohol made him look at his sweater once more. He grimaced and just decided to catch up to his friend.

Hiccup on the other hand, was already sitting on a bar stool holding a mug of mead. The bar was pretty spacious, few people only sitting on the stools and a few more ordering some drinks before leaving to sit on a table or to dance.

"YO! Come on we didn't come here to drink, we came here to party!" Jack exclaimed.

"Ugh, I'll be right there. I just need a drink to let loose the beast. Also, not a minute in and you already smell of alcohol and vomit." Hiccup sarcastically retorted as he downed a half filled mug of mead in one gulp.

*whistle*

"You know I will never stop being amazed on your ability to hold liquor. And by the way, that woman sucking that guy's face sneezed on me while I passed them" Jack grumbled as he gestured to the earlier couple. He decided to order a bottle of beer as well since he's already here.

"What can I say, I have the blood of a viking."

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm gonna go first. REMEMBER! Go dance!" With beer in hand, Jack promptly left Hiccup. He himself was looking to get loose and have fun on this day. Working at a daycare center is very fulfilling and he loves children, but sometimes Jack just wants to hang out with people his age.

Hiccup only raise his empty mug in gesture that he heard him as he ordered another mead. Jack knew that he would never go back on his word. But Hiccup already found a loophole.

He only agreed to come here, he never said he was gonna dance.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile as he reached for the 2nd mug of the night.

He was content on just drinking in this corner of the bar when all of a sudden-

*THUMP*

He was startled when the long table suddenly shook and produced a loud sound of something hitting it.

He turned to look only to find a hand on the table. It belonged to a girl with light brown hair sporting twin braids. She suddenly moved and grabbed the hands of the girl in front of her that Hiccup couldn't see because he was being blocked by the girl in twin braids.

"Anna, don't worry. Just go have fun! I'll be right here."

"But Elsaaa! This is supposed to be the day we finally let loose! Come ohn! This is like, your only day off after 2 weeks!"

Hiccup couldn't help but look at the two women bickering just beside him. The girl at the other side of this Anna whom he assumed to be Elsa, was sitting on a stool while her companion. The girl who he thinks is Anna on the other hand, was standing just between them. She was holding Elsa's hands as she tried to drag her out of the stool she was currently sitting on.

"I don't really feel like dancing right now. And besides, I'd prefer to just drink here. You and Kristoff go have fun for my sake." Elsa just sounded apologetic as she tried to reason with the other girl.

"But me and Kristoff waited for you here for like, TWO HOURZ! We've already drahnk a lot and dansed so much! And now that you're here you won't even zpend time with me and party!" Whined Anna as she whimpered and tried to look hurt and cute at the same time.

From Hiccups perspective it looks like her statements were true. The barely noticeable slur of her words is already signs that she's inebriated.

Elsa for her part looked like she was about to give in. Seeing this, Anna decided to go for the kill.

"I'll give you my valrhona chocolate bar."

Hiccup, who was already tuning them out while drinking from his mug, almost choked.

That was a very famous brand.

They sell a single chocolate bar of average size in no less than 250 dollars.

Elsa suddenly perked up, and after awhile of contemplation, finally agreed.

"Fiiine~ But! No take backs! And only this once!" Elsa gingerly stood and let her sister drag her to the dance floor. Hiccup couldn't help but look towards the two as they walked towards the dancing area. He was pretty sympathetic since he's currently in the same boat as that Elsa girl, Being coerced into mingling with other humans.

'_Farewell fellow victim.'_

He couldn't see the Elsa girl's face but he did see her white hair in a braid, and a blue backless dress that reaches to her knees with long sleeves made from mesh fabric.

He couldn't help but stare at her figure. It was very beautiful to look at. She had flawless skin. And now he couldn't help but be curious…

'_I wonder what she looks like…'_

When the two girls eventually disappeared and blended with the crowd he turned back to his drink, trying to finish it slowly so he can prolong his stay.

After a few more minutes of sipping his drink, Hiccup finally got up and decided to go towards the dreaded dance floor. As he neared closer, he saw his friend with his distinctive white hair dancing with a few strangers. He closed in on them while trying to avoid the arms of people flailing about in every direction.

Jack finally noticed him when he was near enough and beckoned him to come over, which he did.

"DUDE! Finally! Come on! Let me introduce ya!" Jack exclaimed as he went and named the three people he was currently dancing with. They shared greetings and eventually started dancing once more

Hiccup was only moving his shoulders and swaying a bit. He was never much of a dancer, but he had to admit that it did feel nice to do something out of his comfort zone. It's not like he doesn't like dancing, it's more like his everyday life doesn't really give much of an opportunity to dance often. If there was a choice he would've preferred classical waltz, but this hip hop like funky song is pretty good too.

Despite his earlier feelings, he was actually having a good time. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it's the DJ's songs and the atmosphere's influence. Regardless, he was getting pretty comfortable and decided to roll with it.

After a few more minutes, the song was finally nearing its end. And they heard an announcement from the DJ.

"What up y'all! This is DJ Vahn giving you the good vibes! Everyone having fun!?"

The whole dancing area was shouting and cheering loud with enthusiasm. Looks like the DJ was pretty famous. Just looking at the crowded dance floor is already a testament to his skills as a person in charge of the music and entertaining people.

A girl even shouted-

"I love you Vahn!"

And the crowd whooped and cheered once more. Amidst the cheering and whooping a bra suddenly flew through the air and landed on the DJ's shoulder.

"OH! E-Ehehe, why thank you! Another fine addition to my collection! Although, I think the size is too big for me!" The DJ was grinning and embarrassed, yet pleased. Looks like this happens often for him but is something he still isn't used to.

"Now you ladies and gentlemen, the next mix is for the couples right here! And don't worry my single friends, I have but one request for those who are here!" The crowd is still cheering on, the couples even more so. The DJ gently lowered the music down to slowly prepare for the next mix he's about to play.

"Tis the season of giving yall! Winter is the season for family, for loved ones! A winter night should never be spent alone! Y'all feel me!?"

The crowd cheered. Hiccup and jack were also part of the cheering. They immediately liked the DJ the moment he quoted a Star Wars reference, add the fact that he is pretty funny and nice to listen to.

"For this next mix i'm about to give, I have a simple request for y'all singles here. As the music plays, find a partner for yourself! Pair up! Dance! P-P-P-PAARTEEH!"

The crowd cheered and howled.

"Think of this night as the end of the world! And this. Is. The. Last. Chance." The DJ was pretty dramatic, trying to rally the people up. The single girls and boys who were shy were listening intently. They were afraid of being rejected, being left out. Some were already contemplating on just leaving for a bit to rest while the others were just gonna plan on dancing with a group of friends as normal. But then the DJ started speaking again.

"Now, I know many are shy, and many here are just planning on having fun with their friends. And that's fine too!" The crowd cheered once again.

"But I just want you guys to remember the name of this club!"

Most of the crowd were confused as they tried to remember the name of the club. Most of them can only pronounce it. Since the name was german.

"_Zelt der Träume_. Its german for _The Tent of Dreams._ Because that's what this club aims to be. A place where they feel like they are in a dream!"

The DJ was really getting into his speech. And it looks to be working as the people in and out of the dance floor was listening to him. Most of the regulars here, including some of the staff never really knew the meaning and reason behind the famous bar's name.

"I want y'all to feel free, let your troubles leave your mind just for this night alone. In a dream, you can be whatever you want to be. Be the most confident person alive! Dance the way you always wanted to dance! Become your ideal self! Have fun and drink the night away!"

Many people cheered and whooped, inspired by the speech the DJ gave.

"This is the place where anything can happen. Don't think of getting rejected, Don't think of getting refused or shot down. No, that's not what happens in a dream. Think about giving it a shot! About how you tried! Because remember, It's better to do something and regret it, then regret not doing it at all."

Everyone was awed. This DJ just dropped a life advice for those who were timid and afraid, those with little confidence. They were moved, including those who already had a partner and those who were by the side drinking. After a moment, a resounding cheer came from almost everyone inside the club. The DJ himself was a bit embarrassed when the silence stretched a bit after his speech. Even more so when they suddenly cheered uproariously. He immediately started doing his thing, and everyone was now in a flurry of finding their partners.

They weren't really obligated to but the words of the DJ made them feel a rise in confidence and excitement. Some were already partnering up, while others were going to tables and chairs asking out people they have fancied ever since they came here and didn't have the courage to ask out.

Hiccup was definitely impressed. The DJ managed to rally everyone up and hyped for the beat. He himself was also moved by the speech and wanted to at least try asking anyone for a dance.

By anyone he meant girls, of course.

He turned to Jack, only to see him being swarmed by them. Well, this wasn't actually surprising to him. His friend's always been popular amongst the female populace. He has a charming face, is great with kids, and is very fun to be around. Not to mention his exotic, short white hair that just works.

Small wonder why girls want to be with him.

Deciding it wasn't worth it to save his friend, he turned away the moment Jack looked at him and gestured for his help.

"Now if you'll excuse, I'll go and fulfill DJ Vahn's request for us. Have fun!" Hiccup gave Jack a smile before disappearing to the crowded dance floor.

"NO! Hiccup! WAIT FOR-"

Hiccup couldn't hear anything anymore other than the beat of the music. A remix of a love song that makes one feel the emotion of wanting to dance with someone together.

This DJ is pretty talented indeed.

The brunette just kept swaying left and right without moving from his current spot. Even though he said that he will fulfill the DJ's request, he didn't really know how to go about doing that.

Having confidence is one thing, knowing how to start is another matter.

'_I seriously have no idea how to do this…'_

He was still idly swaying to the beat, thinking of a way to ask a girl to a dance. As he kept thinking and coming up with nothing, his mind eventually wandered to the two girls earlier at the bar. Specifically, the girl in the blue backless dress. It was just a passing moment, but he couldn't help but note how beautiful her figure was.

'_-And her voice sounded pretty nice too…'_

He was so lost in thought that he was no longer paying attention to his surroundings. So it wasn't really surprising when this happened.

*THUD*

"Woah!"

He almost fell flat on his face if he didn't manage to catch himself on time.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

Hiccup recovered immediately and faced the person who bumped into him, kind words of acceptance already in his mouth.

"No no no, it was equally my fault since there's a lot of people-" The last word didn't come out when he finally faced the person.

She was beautiful.

Pale blonde hair, bordering on white snow, tied in a single braid with a few small bangs hanging loose towards her forehead. Pale rosy skin covered by a blue dress with long sleeves made from thin mesh.

Big blue eyes so clear, that he could almost see his own reflection in them.

The two didn't move the moment they looked at each other's eyes.

Green orbs meeting blue.

Like any cheesy, cliche romantic movie, they felt as if everything came to a stop, the music barely audible, the surroundings became blurred…

Nothing else moved.

Nothing else mattered.

Only this moment. This second.

This person in front of them.

A cliche is a cliche because it's something so great that it's been repeated time and time again.

What's happening right now is something they both know they should cherish for as long as possible.

Because it's something so great.

Something so wonderful.

Something genuine.

After a few more infinite-esque seconds.

The world turned back to normal.

By the time Hiccup and the girl got back to reality, their cheeks were already flushed. They tried to look away from each other, but they couldn't help themselves as they try to keep sneaking glances with each other. They were enamored by the blush and the not so subtle glances. It felt like a game with no winners and losers, just something they wouldn't mind playing for the rest of the night.

Alas, they had to stop eventually when Jack suddenly popped out behind Hiccup.

"DUDE! I finally found you! Do you have any idea how hard it is with all this- Oh." When he finally went beside Hiccup he immediately saw the pretty, pale blonde who kept glancing at him, even more so to his friend.

It didn't take a smartass to know something was going on.

Jack, ever the wingman, decided to help in his own way.

"Hey beautiful! I see you've met my friend Hiccup here! The name's Jack by the way!" He immediately greeted with a hand held forward.

"Oh! I-I'm Elsa! Nice to meet you!" Elsa replied as she gave the young man with almost the same hair color a firm handshake.

When they were eventually done there was a lull in the conversation until Jack elbowed Hiccup.

"Oh! I-I-I'm uh I'm Henry Hic-Hiccup Haddock!" Hiccup was stiff as a board, trying and failing to hold down his stuttering.

" Ah- Nice-Nice to meet you!" The girl, Elsa, is looking pretty nervous as well.

Neither raised their hand, much less talk afterwards. They still kept glancing at each other before looking away. This happened for a few seconds until Jack finally flicked Hiccup's shoulder that sent a lightning current to his arm. Effectively raising it and keeping it in the air.

Elsa, who thought he was going for a handshake, held his hand. But after a few seconds of just holding hands and not even a movement of shaking, Jack once more intervened and promptly grabbed Hiccup's outstretched arm and shook it up and down.

Elsa couldn't help but find it amusing, while Hiccup can only look upwards in embarrassment.

After letting go of each other Jack tried to keep the conversation rolling once more.

"Well met! So, can I ask how you guys met each other?"

"Well, actually, I just happened to bump into him while backing away from my friends over there- By the way, are you alright?" Elsa was about to gesture to her friends when she remembered what happened earlier.

"Hm? Oh no-no-no! I'm fine! Nev-Never been better in my entire life!" Hiccup was still stuttering. Not really that well with meeting beautiful strangers in a club.

Especially a very beautiful girl at that.

"HMM? But you see, it's not simply _fine_ my dear friend, you should at least receive some compensation for this!" Jack exclaimed with an authoritative voice. Hiccup suddenly jerked his head to look at his friend.

"What are you doing!?" He whispered urgently not knowing what the hell his friend is going with this.

"Just shut up!" Jack replied without looking.

Elsa just watched on, amused and intrigued when she understood where the white haired guy is going with this. She decided to play along.

"Oh my! Whatever could it be?" She said with fake distress in her voice, But Jack saw the amusement and mischief within her eyes and he couldn't help but start to like this girl.

Hiccup, on the other hand…

"What!? No-no-no-no-no! Aha-Ahahahaha! You see, this friend of mine is just a big kidder! Ha, Ha! Alright, you got us Jack, nice joke-" Hiccup was nervously laughing while trying to usher his friend to to stop.

"But I insist! I bumped into you and you almost fell!" Elsa continued, she was usually never like this to people she just met but for some reason she just couldn't help but find it amusing. The reactions of the tall brunette in front of her is very endearing and she can hazard a guess that his friend thinks the same way and does it constantly.

"I say! Since were currently in a club, how about-"

"Seriously Jack, dont-"

"-a dance?"

"-extort her for drinks. That's just- What."

Hiccup was nonplussed as he stared at his friend, then towards Elsa. He saw her covering her mouth, but he can tell from the shaking of her shoulders that she was holding back her laughter.

"..Oh come on." he can only sigh in annoyance while facepalming.

The pair of white haired boy and girl couldn't hold it and laughed. Jack with unrestrained laughter while Elsa only chuckled lightly.

The little bit they made actually made Hiccup lose most of his nervousness and smiled.

'_Her voice really is pretty.'_

"Anyways, I'll leave you kids to it. Have fun!" Jack, not wanting to prolong his stay any further, hastily left to go back and party with strangers he met a while ago.

"You have a pretty good friend." Elsa and Hiccup were looking towards Jack slowly disappear to the crowds.

"Yeah… He's a bit of a prankster during our high school days, but now he mellowed down a bit. The childlike mentality didn't really go away though."

Elsa laughed, and Hiccup couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

After a while she just smiled at him and asked him a question.

"...So?"

"So...?" Hiccup was confused.

"Are we gonna dance?"

"Oh…"

Hiccup's mind took a while to register the information. But eventually-

"OH!"

The anxiety he felt earlier slowly returned. Try as he might, he believes that his anxiety towards strangers will never really go away.

"Uhm, are you sure? I mean, I don't really want to impose-" He rambled.

"Haddock-"

"-Also, i'm not that great at crowds-"

"Haddock-"

"-I only even have one leg-"

"Hiccup!"

Startled, Hiccup looked back to Elsa.

That pout was just completely cute and unfair.

Elsa actually thought it was a bit endearing when he rambled on and on, but it would have to wait if she wanted to get this started.

"Ye-yes!? Sorry, I was rambling. I-I tend to do that a lot when I'm nervous. Ahahaha…" Hiccup could only give a wry smile.

Elsa didn't say anything.

Instead, she decided to make the first move.

Hiccup's body suddenly went stiff when Elsa closed the remaining distance between them and took his hand.

"Wait, are you really sure about this- mph"

Elsa put a finger on his lips, effectively muting him.

"Hiccup,"

Looking at the clear green eyes filled with anxiety, embarrassment, and excitement. She couldn't help but smirk herself.

"Shut up, and dance with me."

Hiccup felt so enamored from the way she playfully said those words. From her challenging smirk, her eyes filled with excitement and giddy-ness.

He mindlessly nodded, too captivated by the beautiful girl in front of him.

Elsa took the lead, Hiccup followed.

She twirled, He swayed.

The music and excitement filling them with warmth.

* * *

They continued dancing until the beat slowly came to a stop. The DJ giving the crowd and himself a small break before continuing once more. Leaving some mellow music for the club to hear as he took his break.

"You said you only have one leg right?" Elsa inquired as she sipped on a glass of martini.

"Yeap." Hiccup was holding a half empty mug of mead.

The dancing made them pretty flushed and a bit sweaty. When the music wined down they made a beeline for the bar to drink and keep themselves refreshed.

"It didn't show." Elsa was pretty amazed, for a person who has a disability, Hiccup made it look natural and not at all noticeable.

Hiccup was pretty comfortable already by this point, so he didn't stutter anymore like the first time.

"Well, this happened during my middle school. I saved a kitten crossing a road, and a green car with red polka dots suddenly came and bam."

"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Don't be, it was so long ago and I never really regretted it. Said cat is currently in my apartment paying his debt by ruining my plants and gorging itself with the stash of treats at the kitchen compartments."

Elsa chuckled. It was rare for people to just dismiss their disability like that, much less poke fun about it.

"He sounds like a wonderful cat."

Hiccup was grinning to himself, he was glad that she wasn't that weirded out by his quirky humour. He got a lot of trouble back then because of his sarcasm and witty remarks during his childhood. He still is, but he learned to control it at a certain point.

They talked for a few minutes more until the DJ announced his return.

When Elsa heard the DJ, she turned once more to the brunette with a smirk.

"So, ready for another round or is your leg getting sore?"

Hiccup had a wide grin on his face. Most people would be careful with their words around him whenever he mentioned about his disability, this was different and refreshing.

"M'lady, you are playing a dangerous game. I was actually just giving you a handicap earlier. Didn't want my skills to be discovered by those professional dancers out there in fear of recruitment."

Elsa couldn't count the times she smiled or laughed everytime he said something.

"_This quirky cute bastard."_

"Oh my! Then please, do show me this _'skills'_ of yours you boast about."

Hiccup was about to reply but then the DJ started playing once more. The beat was slow at first, then slowly raised to a moderate pace. The rhythm was identical to classical music for ballroom dancing mixed with modern music and electric funk, giving it a modern and club worthy music for the younger generation.

This DJ is really amazing.

And also very convenient.

"Then why don't we try it right now?" Hiccup stood up from the stool, then outstretched his arm towards the girl in the blue dress.

"M'lady?"

Elsa blushed. His smile, and the way he said that word just did something to her insides that makes her all warm and giddy like a little child.

She sheepishly laid her hand on Hiccup's own and let him lead them towards the dance floor. The area still had a few people but it was significantly less than earlier. The people who danced before were now either resting together with their partners, or talking with the new people they met and asked out.

They positioned to the very center where there is least people dancing about. When they stopped, Hiccup turned towards Elsa and made a pose. His left hand hovering in level with his shoulder, his right in level with the middle of his chest. The standard pose of a ballroom dancer. His back straight as a rod, his feet firmly planted on the ground.

The elegance that he exudes, the smile that radiates regality. It sent electric-like currents down her spine. She knew the standard of a ballroom herself, so she knew what he wanted her to do.

And so, she gently walked towards him, her right hand grasping his left, her left hand on his shoulder, and his right hand on her back, just beneath her shoulder blades.

The rhythm was moderately paced, fast enough for a party, and just right for an upbeat waltz.

And so, with the movement befitting of a prince, He started out gently to get him and his partner in the rhythm. Elsa, for her part, was actually pretty impressed at how he was making it easy for her to follow. No wasted movements, no awkward positions, just smooth and fluid like a flowing river.

They were so caught up with the music and dancing that they didn't even see the crowd parting away from where they are dancing, intrigued and entranced at the couple dancing a waltz in the middle of a dance club. The DJ who noticed the circle at the center smiled and decided to give them a little service.

"Ladies and gents, looks like we have a couple here trying to live up to the music! How about we give them a bit of a space?"

The crowd at the front was apprehensive and confused at first since they still wanted to dance, but then a large screen suddenly came to life behind the DJ's stage. After a few seconds of booting, it suddenly showed a couple dancing as if they were in a ballroom. The guy was tall, with shaggy brown hair wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt while the girl was wearing a backless blue dress, with long sleeves made of mesh. The dance was so captivating they stopped dancing themselves and started to circle the couple at the center, wanting to see more of them.

Hiccup and Elsa didn't even notice the commotion they were making. They were just so lost in the moment.

The way they looked at each other's eyes.

The way they felt each other's bodies.

The matching of their breaths.

The moment they are currently in can only be described as magical.

Hiccup used his normal foot as a pivot to sway her like a pendulum, earning a round of applause and exclaims of awe from the crowd.

The DJ himself actually made it easier for them to dance. He slowly lowered the rhythm, and added more classical pieces to the mix to make it more classical than modern hip hop. Hiccup would have appreciated the gesture if he wasn't so focused on the girl currently in his arms. His body automatically reacting to the change of the rhythm.

Somewhere around the formed circle Jack was watching his friend dance and be the center of attention. He couldn't believe it. He was just chilling with some new acquaintances he made at a random table when all of a sudden a screen came up showing his friend dancing with the girl he just met an hour ago.

"_The gang will be SOOO jealous they weren't here to see this.."_

He brought out his phone, took a picture, and then proceeded to video the whole thing. In his peripheral vision he also saw a girl in braided ponytails jumping up and down and kept pointing at his friend and his partner, all the while looking at a tall blonde guy. But he just dismissed it in favor of concentrating on his friend's dance.

* * *

Spin.

Chasse.

Twirl.

A low dip to a sudden jump.

The dance felt so exhilarating for both of them.

A sudden kick to the air.

Rondo.

Followed by another spin and dip.

Hiccup can feel the beat of her heart from her back.

Her breathing.

Her warmth.

The backless dress laid it all bare.

Her soft skin.

Her sweat.

Everything was there.

Her grip on his hand and shoulder was tight, not wanting to ever let go.

He felt the same way.

He focused on her face. It was glistening with sweat, her elegant braid was ruffled and a bit of it was sticking to her forehead and sides of her cheeks. Her eyes were so wide and filled with happiness and mirth. Her smile with all her teeth bared was so beautiful.

She is so beautiful.

This particular moment is burned forever in his memory.

She was like a princess straight out of a fairytale.

No.

Her elegance is more than that.

She was more of a queen.

One he wouldn't mind fighting for.

Her happiness was radiant, and he couldn't help but smile as well.

He never wants to let this moment end.

But as the bell tolls at midnight without fail, so does the music as it slowly reaches its end.

They slowly came to a stop together with the music.

They were bathed with sweat and breathing rapidly from the dance they performed. They were still looking at each other's eyes. Something that they just kept doing to each other ever since they met.

There's just something about their eyes meeting that just feels comfortable, natural…

Genuine.

But it broke the moment they looked up to the overhead speakers at the ceiling when they heard the DJ's voice.

"Give it up for Mr. Green and Ms. Blue!"

The whole club was cheering and applauding to the performance they just saw.

"You guys were awesome!"

"What's your name cute boy!?"

"THAT'S MY SISTEEER!"

"You guys dating?!"

"Encore!"

"You guys look so cute together!"

"One more!"

The shouts and whistles were almost ear splitting. But they didn't mind. It was pretty surprising for both of them when they eventually notice how they were the only ones at the middle of the dance floor as everyone watched them. But they didn't feel embarrassed, even Hiccup with his normally low tolerance of big crowds and strangers suddenly giving him attention. When they looked back at each other, they laughed at the current predicament they are in, and gave a curtsy for every direction of the circle.

Looks like Hiccup won't be needing that limited edition frost dragon anymore…

"_...Nah."_

He looked at his white haired friend at the crowd, grinning ear to ear with a phone in hand and a thumbs up on the other.

Then he looked towards the girl beside him still holding his hand as tight as it was before.

She gave him a glance before fully turning and smiling at him.

The girl with pale blonde hair, in a blue backless dress, with crystal clear blue eyes…

"_...She's more than worth it."_

_Fin_


End file.
